Professor Koichi
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: With, as usual, one of Takuya's hairbrained schemes attached at the stem.


Author's Notes

Ever heard of the cardinal rule of craziness? Personally doesn't make any sense to me. I remembered when watching the latest season of 24. Remember Renee Walker?

Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Professor Koichi<span>

With, as usual, one of Takuya's hairbrained schemes attached at the stem.

Kouichi K & Takuya K

* * *

><p>'What do you think?' Takuya asked triumphantly, once he finished outlining his plan.<p>

Koji, Tommy, JP and Zoe just stared at each other, for once a loss of words.

'You want my opinion?' Koichi asked with a hint of amusement in his tone. Well, he would be amused; the plan didn't involve _him_ for the simple reason that he lived too far away to be of any use. 'You're insane.'

Takuya fell off his chair in indignation and surprise. Zoe stifled a laugh at the blatantly honest and frank tone the other had, admittedly slightly mockingly, adapted. Koji smirked a little as well at his brother, but the other's expression hadn't exchanged from the faint amusement that had developed throughout the extensive prank on the headmaster that could theoretically get them expelled…well, except for him who one, wasn't involved, and two didn't go to that school and therefore wasn't under the "Octopus'" jurisdiction.

'You have to be crazy for even saying that in that tone,' the brunet shot back, straightening up and rubbing his head. 'Oww…'

'I know.' Koichi leaned back on his hands.

Takuya fell again, and Tommy giggled. His elder brother was never quite so open about his surprise, so it was pretty amusing to watch at his surrogate elder brother's expense. The others were as easily amused, now that they were sure their "ringleader" would be talked out of his hair-brained idea by the more level headed elder twin, or should that fail, by one of the others who were unfortunately involved in the plan and thus their arguments weakened by that simple fact.

'Did you just admit it?' Seeing as that was normally an insult, even a playful one from a close friend, it was surprising to see it taken so lightly, even if it was the child of darkness that one could spend years trying to figure out and still fail to comprehensively do so.

'If I did, it would hardly make it the truth, would it?'

Now the elder twin was greeted with five blank faces. 'Please explain,' JP deadpanned, seeing as Koji had taken to shaking his head and the others didn't seem inclined to request an expansion of the rhetorical question.

Koichi smiled lightly, closing his eyes though the others were hard pressed to discern what sort of a smile it was. 'Haven't you heard the cardinal rule of craziness? Crazy people don't realise they're crazy. Therefore should I admit to myself or to anyone else for that matter that I am in fact "crazy"…' He used air quotes at that point, opening his eyes for the brief moment before closing them again and leaning back. 'Then by definition I'm not. So what happens there? Does someone get magically cured of their psychological dysfunction simply by realisation?'

There was a pause, then a barked laugh from Koji and four odd looks. Koichi didn't quite bother reacting; he knew his brother well enough after all.

'You're still as weird as you ever were.'

'Oh please.' His mouth twitched, and he probably would have rolled his eyes if he was his brother. 'I thought we established that in Ophanimon's castle.'

'We did,' the younger twin commented. 'But you never mention your interest in philosophy _Professor_.'

'It's not philosophy.' Koichi grimaced at the very thought. 'It's simple logic.'

'So am I still crazy?' Takuya, a little badly, cut in.'

'Yes,' five voices answered him.

'Well…shoot.' A pause. 'And Koichi?'

'Umm…'

'That's a matter of perspective?' the object offered in the end, and it was ultimately the only answer that worked.

'Again, philosophy?'

'Logic.'

'Which I'd _hate_ to admit but is a part of philosophy.'

'Um…well…' He didn't have any other answer save to mimic Takuya's. 'Shoot.'


End file.
